A Lombax's Past
by DarkLombax1999
Summary: Ratchet is still being haunted by Alister's death and is looking for answers about his past, but that might have to be put on hold after he makes a strange discovery. This story is after Ratchet and Clank Future Crack In Time
1. Chapter 1

A Lombax's past

_Hey guys this is my first Ratchet and Clank story so sorry if it's not any good and I have added some new characters to Ratchet and Clank so ya…anyway this story is after the game Ratchet and Clank Future a Crack in Time enjoy!

_On the planet Veldin their laid a young male Lombax named Ratchet fast asleep having a nightmare about the Great Clock.

He tossed and turned as Alister's voice echoed in his mind.

Ratchet's golden fur was drenched in sweat as he continued to have the nightmare of his battle with him and Alister.

"Kill you now save you in the past!" Yelled Alister.

"No Alister don't!" Ratchet whispered in his sleep.

Alister's eye flashed in his dream. He had such anger in his eye.

"Please!" Ratchet moaned.

"Your mother your father! They'll both be with you safe and sound!" Yelled Alister.

"No it's not a time machine!" Ratchet yelled.

"Your father would be disappointed on you for being a trader!" Yelled Alister.

"Not true!" Ratchet cried.

Ratchet was now walking away from Alister with Clank his best friend by his side.

"I said stop" Alister yelled.

Ratchet turned to see an electric source coming from Alister's wrench. closer and closer until…

"NO!" Ratchet screamed as he woke up with a start breathing heavily.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Alister…" He whispered.

He slowly got out of bed, but sat back down putting his head in his hands.

It has been a little over a year since Alister's death at the Great Clock and ever since then he had nightmares every night about it.

"Why didn't he just listen to me?" He asked himself.

Ratchet looked out his window. It was still dark outside he then imagined about a ship landing in front of his house with a female Lombax running out of it and pulling Ratchet into her arms and whispering in his ear "Ratchet my son I come to take you home" and him looking over her shoulder to see his father Kaden smiling kindly at him.

Ratchet new this would never come true, but the thought always gave him comfort even when he was 7 living in the orphanage he pretended that his parents would come and get him and live happily ever after, but this never happened.

"What is my mother's name?" He asked himself

There was then a gentle knock on his door.

"Ratchet are you alright?" Asked a kind voice.

Ratchet looked at the door to see kind glowing green eye that could only belong to his best friend Clank.

"Ya pal I'm fine." Ratchet answered.

"Are you sure? Clank asked.

"Ya just a nightmare Clank I'll see you in the morning ok." Ratchet said.

"Alight then Ratchet goodnight." Clank said.

"Night pal." Ratchet said.

Clank slowly closed the door, but then hesitated as he looked back at Ratchet.

Ratchet gave him a reassuring smile and then Clank closed the door.

Ratchet let out a breath of relief. The last thing he wanted was Clank to worry about him anymore than he should. Ever since the Great Clock all his friends have done nothing, but worry about him and he hated it. All day they would ask if he was alright or suggest that he go to therapy. The last thing he wanted to do is go to therapy and have that publicized in the papers he could already see the headline Galactic Hero or Ordinary Nut Case.

He shook the thought off and looked back out the window and imagined what his mother looked like.

For some reason ever since he learned about his father he has been looking for answers about his mother ever since and this made him angry because they only person that could give him answers about his past was gone. Ratchet was truly alone. Ratchet yawned.

"Well I best get to bed." He thought

He climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready so please be patient. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

A Lombax's Past chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, but here it is chapter 2

Somewhere in the Polaris galaxy was working on his newest creation.

"Lawrence!" he yelled

"Yes sir." Replied Lawrence

"Flip the switch you moron!" Nefarious yelled

"Yes sir….Oh goody I get to flip the switch just like a real scientist!" Lawrence said with fake enthusiasm.

Lawrence flip the switch and Nefarious creation came to life.

"Rayon!" She screamed.

She felt so wired. She had an odd heavy, controlled feeling. She started to panic as she couldn't get the white sheet that was covering her off. She scrambled around until she finally got the cover off of her. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were blinded by the harsh light in the room.

She tried to open her eyes again, but quickly closed them. Slowly they adjusted. She blinked a couple of times. She looked over at her surroundings. She was in a dark gray lab with nothing, but computer screens and surgeon knifes. She looked over to her right to see Nefarious and Lawrence standing there.

The minute she laid eyes on nefarious she knew something wasn't right.

"Who the fuck are you?!" she demanded pointing a fingerer at Nefarious.

"Only the person that brought you back to life." He answered

"And you!" she demanded at Lawrence.

"His assistant…sadly." He answered

"What do you mean brought back to life?" she asked

"What year is it?" asked nefarious

"It's 2982 duh." She answered in a smart ass tone.

"It's 3000 ." Corrected Lawrence

She stood there speechless

"20…Years?...I couldn't been dead for…20 years!"

Lawrence nodded his head.

"But that means…" she gasped

"My sons were is my son?!" she screamed

No one answered her.

She shook her head.

"No…NO!" She screamed

She jumped off the table, but feel right down on the floor crying.

"No…No.. NO!" she kept screaming out

She lifted her up her head to see a full length mirror. She started to crawl to the mirror when she got there she had to use all of her strength to stand up.

She gasped as she saw her reflection.

She was a female Lombax with golden fur and dark brown stripes. She also had blood red hair and light blue eyes. She was also wearing red and black armor.

"Ok my name is….Damn it what is it?!" she asked herself

"And I'm …. God how old am I anyways?" she asked herself

"Ok I'm a female Lombax….with a tail?" she thought

She turned over to Nefarious.

"What in the hell is this?!" she asked angrily holding up her tail.

"Lombax's have tails don't they?" he asked in a smart ass voice.

"The males do not the females!" she yelled

Nefarious didn't reply back.

"What did you do to me!" she asked

"What did I do?!" he asked angrily

"I fixed you all up and give you abilities! That's what!"

"You mean that I'm a cyborg?" she asked

He nodded his head.

"What abilities, were is my son, how old am I and what's my name" she asked

"I'll tell you what I'll answer all of your questions if you do one little job for me." He said

"Anything" she said eagerly

"Good now you just have to go to the Solana galaxy and find someone named Ratchet on planet Veldin have him fall in love with you then lead him and his robot friend Clank here." He said

"Ok then what?" she asked listening very carefully.

"Easy then Kill them!" she said with a smile.

"No!" she yelled

"What do you mean no?!" he asked angrily

"I'm not going to kill someone who never did anything to me!" she answered

"And I'm curious what did he ever to you?" she asked crossing her arms

Nefarious hands slowly grew into fists

"Look what he did!" he yelled pointing at the side of his face with a huge crack in it.

"And you want to know what he did to you?! He killed your son!" he yelled

She stood there shaking her head.

"No not my baby!...No!..NO!" She screamed

She turned to the mirror.

"NO!" She screamed and she smashed the mirror with her fist.

She dropped to the floor surrounded by broken glass with her head in her hands crying.

She lifted her head up. The controlled feeling was worse than ever now. She looked down to see her reflection in one of the pieces of the mirror. Slowly as anger grew inside of her her light blue eyes turned into a dark brown. She got up and turned to Nefarious.

"When do I start?" she asked in a dark voice.

Sorry I know that wasn't every good, but please stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

A Lombax's Past Chapter 3

"Ratchet are you up?" asked Clank as he walked into Ratchet's room

Ratchet was on his back fast asleep snoring quietly. Clank smiled at this. This had to be the first time in a year that he wasn't having a nightmare, but his smile quickly went away when he saw that Ratchet had his blaster in his hand. Clank slowly took the weapon out of Ratchet's hand. He looked down at it and opened it up to see if it was loaded. He shook his head as he looked at the blaster with one bullet in it. He put it away in his closet. The last thing he wanted was Ratchet to wake up and get an idea. He left Ratchet's room and went downstairs.

"Is going to join us?" asked Talwyn

"No he's asleep." Answered Clank as he climbed up on a chair and made himself a plate of pancakes.

"But I made his favorite. Pancakes couldn't you just wake him up?" she asked

"It's the first time he hasn't had a nightmare all year." He replied

There was a gun shot

"What was that?!" she yelled

Clank jumped off his chair and started to run up the stairs. With Talwyn behind him he opened up Ratchet's door.

"Ratchet!" he cried

Clank was quickly relieved to see that Ratchet had his head stuck out the window yelling at the neighbors kids.

"Hey guys knock it off!" Ratchet yelled then slammed the window shut.

Clank and Talwyn let out a breath of relief. Ratchet turned around.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing." Answered Talwyn with a smile

"Now come on I made your favorite." She said

"Oh pancakes?" Ratchet asked

"What else?" she asked with a smile

Ratchet smiled back and they all when downstairs. The morning was going great for Ratchet. No one brought up Alister in over 20 minutes so maybe they finally forgot about it he thought, but just as that feeling came in it quickly went away.

"Why were you sleeping with your blaster?" asked Clank

"Ah Clank right now?" Ratchet asked

"Yes now. Why were you?" Asked Clank again

"Wait you were?!" asked Talwyn with a worried look on her face

"Yes I was." Answered Ratchet not looking at her

"But why?" asked Clank getting annoyed

"It makes me feel safe." Ratchet answered not looking at Clank either.

"With only one bullet?" Clank asked

"I couldn't find anymore." Ratchet answered

"Ratchet please tell me you weren't going to…" she trailed off the thought hurt her to much

"No!" Ratchet said angrily as he jumped up from his seat

"Just stop! Ok, I'm fine! I've already accepted that I'm the last Lombax! Alister's dead, so is my mom and dad and Angela's gone…. I've accepted all of that so please stop worrying about me." Ratchet said holding back his tears.

Clank nodded his head

"I'm sorry Ratchet I didn't intend to smother you." Clank said with guilt on his face

"I know you only meant well, but I'm not used to being worried about." Ratchet said feeling bad that he made Clank feel bad.

"Yes now I know." Clank said with a slight smile

"Well I'm not!" Talwyn yelled

She got up and started to walk to the door

"Wait! Talwyn! Were are you going?" asked Ratchet desperately as her ran to her.

"Oh I don't worry about me cuz I'm not used of people caring about me! She yelled.

She opened the door and slammed it when she walked out.

"What was that?" asked Ratchet

"She's being very worried about you Ratchet." Answered Clank

Ratchet stared at the door

"Should I run after her?" he asked Clank

"That's up to you." Answered Clank

Ratchet looked away from the door and sat next to Clank.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult?" asked Ratchet

Clank shrugged his shoulders. Ratchet got up again and looked out the window to see the great city around him.

"The only thing I'm good for is killing stuff." Ratchet said grimly

"Not only that, you're a wonderful friend to." Clank said

"No Clank. I've been a jerk to you and Talwyn." Ratchet said

Clank opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. He couldn't think of what to say.

"I'm going for a walk." Ratchet said

He walked past clank without a sound and left the house.

Ratchet walked down the street thinking of how to make it up with Talwyn.

"Hey Ratchet looking good!" said some robot that Ratchet didn't know.

"Um thanks, you to." Ratchet said without looking at him.

"Hey Ratchet!" yelled a familiar voice

"Oh no! Not now." Ratchet whispered

Quark came up from behind Ratchet and clapped his hand over his shoulder.

"Hey Ratchet! I've seen that my popularity has rubbed on you." He said with a stupid grin

"Not now Quark." Ratchet said

"Oh come on you and me need to get back in the game and..." He was cut short when a piecing scream filled the air.

"Help! Please somebody!" a female voice screamed

"Ah some ones calling for my help!" Quark said as the stupid grin grew wider

Ratchet ran down the street to see were the scream was coming from. He turned the corner to see 50 armed thugs in a circle kicking at someone.

Quark then came around the corner and threw a rock at the thugs, but quickly regretted it when the thug turned around and looked at Quark.

"He did it!" Quark yelled then ran away

Ratchet pulled out his wrench and got into fighting position.

"Let's dance." He said

Hoped you enjoyed It Chapter 4 will soon be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

A Lombax's Past Chapter 4

29 hours before Ratchet heard the scream…

"Sound good to you?" Asked Nefarious

"Hell I almost believed it!" Nefarious creation said

"Now for the name and age?...Hmmm…I wonder?" Nefarious said

"What? Tell me!" she demanded

"Ratchena age 20." He said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Fine by me." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Now what about my abilities?" she asked

"Oh..haha..a little power hungry are we?" he asked with a chuckle

"You have no idea." She answered with her own little chuckle

"Ah don't worry about it when you need to use them you'll know. It's all right up there." He said pointing to her head.

"Whatever now what about my ship?" she asked

"Oh I'll think you'll like this." He said.

They walked out of the lab and continued to walk down the hall until they walked to a high security door.

"You do the honors." Nefarious said politely

"But I don't know how to…" she trailed off as automatically she scanned her left wrist and the door opened.

Nefarious looked over at her and slowly pointed at his own head

"What did I tell you?" he asked

They walked outside. Ratchena stared out to the sky.

"Oh honey." She gasped

She felt something scrape her right shoulder. She looked over to see nothing, but a pain went through her mind. She clutched her head as an image went through her mind. She was kissing her husband and looking at the sky just like this one.

"Ratchena!" Nefarious yelled

"Huh what?" she asked with her normal voice

She gasped as she turned to see a ship with red and black stripes (much like her armor)

She smiled with greed as she looked over her ship

"Seem good to you?" Asked Nefarious

"Hell ya!" she yelled

She jumped in and fired it up

"Ah…The sound is sweet to my ears!" she yelled over the noise

"Over 390 hyper speed boosts." He said

"Oh ya I'm loving this more and more." She said with a bigger smile

"Well get going!" he said as he slammed his hand on the ship.

She took off and turned on the hyper speed before long a blue circle was created and she was long gone.

Lawrence ran out with a computer pad in his hand.

"Sir you need to look at this." He said

"Oh what now!" Nefarious yelled

Lawrence handed him the pad with a diagram of a brain with 3 small computer chips in it.

"As you can see one of the chips is barely getting control over her. Look it says hear that the last time she gained control was only 2 minutes ago." He said with a worried look

"Ah by the time she fully gains control he'll already be dead!" he said

Somewhere leaving Polaris galaxy

"Ah this is the life!" Ratchena said as she put her feet up on the dash.

"Soon Ratchet will be dead and I'll be able to sleep well with the thought of your I mean my son being revenged." She said with a wide smile

With that thought she fell asleep.

She had a horrible dream of a burning building and a crying baby. He looked down at a blue bundle of blankets in her arm to see a little baby Lombax crying. She turned around looking all over to see were this laughing was coming from.

"Over here." Said a dark voice

She turned to see a Lombax with white fur and Black stripes. Her hair was also black with split ends and she was wearing torn black pants with a pure black shirt, she also had 3 inch fangs and red glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" Ratchena asked frightfully.

The other Lombax said nothing, but instead stared at Ratchena burning a hole in the middle of her soul. Then without warning she flicked her arms down and she claws grew 12 inches long and this purple electric flame grew around her. She pointed at Ratchena

"Traitor!" she yelled

She ran at Ratchena and stabbed the baby in her arms.

"No!" Ratchena sobbed

"Approaching planet Veldin Galaxy Solana." Said the ship

Ratchena woke up and looked out the window.

"Perfect." She said with a evil grin.

A few minutes later the ship landed.

"Call Nefarious." She demanded

The ship did nothing.

"Why did he tell me to call him when I got here when…" she trailed off as her right hand poked the side of her head under her ear.

"Ya!" answered Nefarious

"Ya I'm here." She said back

"Good so are the troops." He said

"You remember the plan" he asked

"Ya I remember." She answered

"Well what are you waiting for?!" he screamed

Ratchena jumped out of the ship and met up with the troops around the corner.

"Is he coming?" she asked

"Ya hurry!" one of the troops yelled

Ratchena took a little red pill that instantly gave her bruises, cuts, and a broken rib.

She laid down on the ground and the troops surrounded her.

"Help! Somebody Help!" she yelled

She then took a pink pill which put her right to sleep.

A rock hit one of the troops in the head. The troop turned around to see Captain Quark blame Ratchet and then run away.

Ratchet got into fighting position.

"Lets dance." He said

All 50 thugs lunged at Ratchet. Ratchet swung his wrench and hit one of the thugs in the jaw he flipped over the fallen thug and smash his wrench over the other thugs head knocking him out as well. Another thug behind Ratchet tried to grab him, but Ratchet was to fast. He jumped over the him and clung on to his back. Using his wrench he started to choke the thug. The thug thrashed around trying to fling Ratchet off. He tried to smash Ratchet against the wall, but Ratchet jumped into the air before he hit the wall. The thug banned himself against the wall, but to have only harmed himself. Ratchet landed on the ground and threw his wrench at his legs. The thug fell down and didn't come back up. Ratchet looked around quickly for any other attack at him, but to his surprise the others have left leaving the ones he did defeat behind.

Ratchet was confused by this.

"What was this all about?" he asked himself

The question quickly left his mind when he remembered about the person that called for help in the first place. Ratchet ran to the unconscious female thinking she was just another Cazar, but as he got closer up he got a wired nervous feeling in his stomach. He saw what the thugs had done to her. There were bloody cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Oh no what have they done!" he cried

He kneeled down to her and placed his hand on the back of her head, slowly he turned her over and gasped.

She was no Cazar she was a Lombax!

I'm proud of myself for this chapter. Usually I can't make a fight scene what so ever, but I think this one turned out pretty good! chapter 5 should be ready this weekend at least so lets hope it's sooner!


	5. Chapter 5

A Lombax's Past Chapter 5

Ratchet slowly picked her up. She moaned with pain as he touched her side.

"Oh god! She's hurt!" Ratchet cried

He ran down the street with her in his arms. He accidentally ran into someone pushing them aside.

"Hey watch it!" he yelled angrily

"Sorry!" Ratchet yelled back not slowing down.

He finally made it to his house. He burst in and ran up stairs yelling for Clank.  
"Clank! Get some Nanotech! Hurry!" Ratchet yelled

Clank was in his room reading when he heard this. He jumped off his bed and ran to his closet were he kept all Nanotech. Worried about Ratchet he grabbed all he could carry

"What did he get into this time?!" he asked himself

He ran out of the room and into Ratchet's room to see him laying Ratchena down in his bed. Clank handed Ratchet the Nanotech.

"Ratchet who's that?" he asked worried

"I don't know Clank but she's hurt!" Ratchet answered with an extremely worried look.

Clank looked around Ratchet and gasped.

"Is that a Lombax!" he asked not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes a female one." Said Ratchet as he smashed the Nanotech and the content went to Ratchena immediately healed her broken rib, cuts, and bruises.

"Oh thank god." Ratchet said as he plumped down on the floor and put his face in his hands.

Clank walked up to Ratchet and tapped him on his shoulder. Ratchet looked over at Clank with a stressed out look.

"Ya pal." He said

"Were did you find her?" Clank asked

"A bunch of thugs were attacking her." Ratchet said

"But why?" Clank asked

"Don't know, don't care." Ratchet said

"All I know is that I'm not going to let anything happen to her. And that is a promise." Ratchet said with a very serious face

"I can understand that Ratchet, but for now we must let her rest." Clank said

"I know, but I don't want her to freak out when she wakes up." Ratchet said

"Alight then….Do you want me to wait with you?" Clank asked

Ratchet nodded his head. Clank walked out of the room then returned with two lawn chairs. Ratchet and Clank sat in the room for over 2 hours. This surprised Clank. Ratchet wasn't the kind of person who could wait more than 20 minutes for something to happen.

After another 2 hours something finally happened.

Ratchena moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ah!" she screamed

She put her hands over her head.

"Please don't hurt me!" she said in a fake sweet voice

"Don't worry we are not going to harm you in any miss…" Clank said

"Argon….Ratchena Argon." She said slowly putting down her hands.

She glanced over at Ratchet to see him with a confused look on his face.

"Oh my god! You're a Lombax!" she cried

"Ya the names Ratchet and this is my best friend Clank….And what is up with your name?" He asked

"Ratchet!" Clank yelled

"What? I'm just wondering why her name is similar." He asked

"Well you don't have to be so insensitive about it." Clank scold

"No it's fine…really. I would be the same way if I was him." She said

"The truth is that I've been in a coma for about 19 years and the only reason why names are similar is because my friend I mean nurse was a huge fan of you Ratchet and since I couldn't remember my name she named me after you because well we are the same species." She said with a smile.

Ratchet blushed slightly

"Um uh why were those thugs after you?" Ratchet asked

"Oh well those thugs don't like Lombax's and they found me at that hospital." She paused as she held in her tears.

"They killed everyone looking for me. If it wasn't for my friend I would be dead right now." She said

There was silence in the room.

"I'm so sorry." Apologized Ratchet

"Had no idea." He said

"It's ok really, but anyway I remember her saying you lived here so I made my way here, and I didn't know that they were following me." She said

"Well you don't have to worry about them anymore because I swear on my grave that no harm will come to you." Ratchet said

"Thank you." She whispered

"Ratchet." Called Talwyn

"Oh crap! Talwyn what do I say Clank?!" Ratchet asked panicking

"Just apologize." Said Clank

"I..I." said Ratchet

"Ratchet? Clank? Are you in here?" she asked as she started to open Ratchet's door

Ratchet jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hey Talwyn! What's up?" he asked blocking her view of Ratchena

"I just wanted to say sorry for this morning I shouldn't have exaggerated like that I mean.."

"Shh." Whispered Ratchet

"I'm the one who should apologize." He said

"No! That bitch will ruin my plans! I better get her attention." Ratchena thought

AAA CHooo!

"What was that?! Talwyn asked

"What was what?" asked Ratchet

Talwyn pushed him aside and saw Ratchena

"Oh my god there's a Lombax in here!" she cried

Talwyn gave Ratchet a little push.

"Why were you trying to hid her?!" she asked full of anger that Ratchet had lied to her.

"Because I didn't want to over excite her." Ratchet answered felling guilty.

"Oh and I would over excite her?!" she yelled getting angrier

"Yes I mean no! It's just that she's being though a lot today that's all." He said

"Oh and I would hurt her is that it! You think I'm a horrible person?!" she yelled

Ratchena knew she better do something before Ratchet blamed her for this.

She climbed out of the bed and stood up.

"Please don't be mad at Ratchet. He was only looking out for me." She said with that fake sweet voice

Talwyn walked up to her with an angry face. She looked up and down at Ratchena then she notice her tail.

"I'm not convinced that you are a female Lombax." Talwyn said crossing her arms

"What is that supposed to mean." Ratchena growled

"Ha! Any moron knows that female Lombax's don't have tails!" Talwyn said with a cocky smile

"That is true, but anyone knows that every 6th generation of Lombax one of the Females developed a tail." Ratchena said with a look that said try to beat me now.

Talwyn turned to Ratchet.

"You are honestly buying this?!" Talwyn yelled

"I'm sorry, but yes." Ratchet answered looking down at his feet

Talwyn shook her head furiously

"I've been you friend for about 3 or 4 years and you are choosing her? Someone you've only knew for a day?!" she cried

"I'm not choosing over anyone! It's just that she's a Lombax and I'm going to protect her like I protect her like I protect you, Clank…everyone." Ratchet said looking Talwyn straight in the eye."

Talwyn nodded her head.

"I understand Ratchet."Talwyn said

"Talwyn would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Clank

"Um….what are we having?." She asked

"I don't know..Ratchena?" Clank asked

Ratchena thought for a minute.

"I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"How about a pizza?" suggested Ratchet

"Sound good to me." Talwyn said with a smile

Clank and Ratchena nodded their heads.

"Alright then I'll order in." Ratchet said smiling back

He walked out of the room and Clank followed

After they left the room the smile on Talwyn's face vanished. She turned to Ratchena and got to her face.

"I don't know who you really are or what your up to, but I'll make sure you don't stay around long." Talwyn whispered

Ratchena stared deep in her eyes and gave an evil grin. This gave Talwyn chills down her spine.

"Are you sure about that? Cuz I sure want to get that in writing." Ratchena said with her dark voice

Talwyn had a surprised look on her face

"Were did that come from?" she asked herself

"Ratchena." Clank called

"Coming!" Ratchena called back with her sweet voice

She looked back at Talwyn gave a cocky smile then she walked out of the room with Talwyn standing there speechless and concerned for Ratchet and Clank's safety.

Sorry I know this one wasn't very good, but anyway Chapter 6 coming whenever.


	6. Chapter 6

A Lombax's Past Chapter 6

Ratchet, Clank, Talwyn, and Ratchena all sat at the dinner table eating their pizza silently. Ratchet ordered 2 meat lover's pizza for everyone. Ratchena enjoyed how the cheese melted in her mouth and how the meat flavor burst in her mouth. She looked up at time to time to see Talwyn staring at her viscously. Ratchena returned this with a dark smile when Ratchet or Clank weren't looking. Ratchet was on his 4th piece of pizza.

"How can he eat so much and still be in shape?" Ratchena asked herself silently.

The strange silence continued until Clank broke the silence.

"So … Uh … Ratchena did you get enough to eat?" Clank asked

"Oh yes thank you, but I think I should be going." She said getting up and putting her dishes away.

"Wait where?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"Well I'm going to spend the night in my ship then see what happens tomorrow." She said looking away

"Well you can stay the night here." Ratchet suggested desperately

"No I really couldn't." she said

"Why not? Are you're to good for charity?" Asked Talwyn crossing her arms

"No not at all. I just don't want to put you guys in any danger." Ratchena said in a sad sweet voice

Talwyn rolled her eyes

"Ratchena you don't have to worry about anyone hurting you ever again." Clank said with a serious face

"Yes I know, but I'm a Lombax and I bring nothing but trouble." Ratchena said.

Ratchena felt strange, the controlled feeling had finally left and she was speaking on her own account. But then she snapped her head to the left and some kind of shock feeling past through her mind and the controlled feeling came back. No one seemed to notice this odd movement.

Clank chuckled and pointed at Ratchet

"I know that all to well!" he said smiling

"Please I would be so grateful if you would stay with us for a while or a least until those thugs stop coming after you.

Ratchena thought about it for a minute.

"Well I guess that would be safest." She said

Ratchet smiled with so much happiness.

"Oh well would you look at the time I better get going." Talwyn said walking out the door.

"Oh ok Tal see you later!" called Ratchet

But she was already gone.

Ratchet turned to continue to talk to Ratchena, but she was gone to.

"Clank were did she go?" Ratchet asked

Clank was sitting on the couch watching secret agent Clank.

"Outside." He said pointing at the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony.

"Thanks Clank." Ratchet said as he ran through the door.

He got outside. It was a cool bright night and the sky was just amazing. The black and purple color blended in so well as the city's lights glowed slightly. He saw Ratchena standing by the rail and looking at the sky. He smiled as he walked towards her.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" he asked

"Hmm what?" she asked turning around

"The sky." He said

"Oh yes very beautiful." She said looking back at it

He stood next to her looking at the sky.

"I know this isn't easy for you, but I got to know." He said

"What?" she asked looking away from the sky

He turned to her looking deep in her eyes.

"What do you know about the Lombax's and how old are you?" he asked

"Oh well I'm 20, but I'm not sure if that's all true." She said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well after Tachyon attacked us I somehow survived, but the nurses said that when they found me I was frozen so really I'm not sure how long I've been frozen plus with me being in a coma for 19 years." She said half way telling the truth now

"Oh so any way the Lombax's?" Ratchet asked eagerly

"I have no idea." She answered sadly

"Oh" Ratchet replied with a frown

"You haven't told me about you?" she said

"Oh well not much to tell." He said

Ratchena looked at him

"Well I guess I would have to start with my childhood." He began.

"I was 6 months old when I was sent here by my Father so I could get away from Tachyon and landed a mile away from the orphanage with only my wrench as my only possession. Someone found me and dropped me off at the orphanage. I remember how cruel they were to us; we went to bed at 9 and woke up at 6 to work. We all had to sleep on the floor next to each other. I remember that there were no windows and they would lock us in the room so we couldn't see what so ever." He said

"Oh my.. I'm so sorry…" she said with her hands over her mouth

"No one adopted you?" she asked while the controlled feeling was slightly going away.

"Nope everyone thought I was nothing, but trouble. I got in fights and tried to run away countless times. I remember being beaten every night and locked up in a small cold closet with no blanket because I always begged the adopting family to take me and I told them how cruel they were to me. He said sadly

Ratchena was close to tears

"I remember I was 10 in the closet one night because I stole my wrench back and I smelled smoke. I used all my might and my wrench until I finally got out. I ran out of there to see that the people that ran the place were outside watching it burn down. I heard the other kids scream as they were burned to death and I remember trying to run in and help them, but they grabbed my arm. They said they had something special for me. They were going to sell me to a collector of rare of endangered species, but I was so scared and angry that I hit them with my wrench and ran away." Ratchet said holding back tears

Ratchena was crying herself for Ratchet.

"I ran 5 miles away from that place until I found a dark ally and slept there for the night.

I woke up to find a big Blarg boy telling me that this was his ally and I better get out, well by that time I was in no mood so I attacked him with my wrench but then 5 others came and held me back they punched me in the stomach until another boy whistled and they stopped. He was a tall skinny Blarg about 11 years old with black shaggy hair named Adam. He said he liked my style, and the others kept saying he's not even a Blarg! But he wouldn't listen he took me in and anyway I learned how to steal and I helped a lot with my natural mechanic skills, and they all called me dead meat, but then when I was 12 the galactic police found our hiding spot and arrested all of them, I got away and Adam almost did, but the police caught him. I remember I was running back to help him, but he told me run dead meat! Forget about me! And always look after yourself no one else!... I never forgot that so for 3 years that's what I did." He said taking a deep breath.

"The next day I heard that they were beaten to death in jail." He said taking a painful breath of agony

"But your so kind and you have a wonderful house! How did you turn your life around?" she asked

"I didn't and wouldn't if it wasn't for Clank." He said

Ratchena looked confused

"When I was 15 Clank crash landed by my garage and well we got in a little adventure and he made me help people and a hero." Ratchet said with a smile.

"Ratchena smiled.

"But what kept you going? I'm sure after your friends were taken away you …" She trailed off

"I did, but … wow this in embarrassing." he said cheeks going red

"What?" She asked eagerly

"I thought about my parents looking over me and how they died with pride. And deep down I knew they were watching over me." Ratchet said with a slight smile

Ratchena was about to say how sweet that was, but then she got that shock feeling in her mind and she was being controlled once again.

She looked away from him and gave a dark chuckle.

"What?" Ratchet asked feeling a little hurt

She looked back at him

"You really think they died with pride?" she asked darkly

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked growing a little angry

"There's no such thing as dieing with pride! When you die, you died nothing more." She said

Ratchet shook his head.

"No my parents have been looking over me." He said

"Well then they sure love to test you." She said crossing her arms

Ratchet looked down at the ground

"Is she right was I really running on false hope? When Alister killed me I don't remember any angels or whatever all I remember is falling off the side and that's it." He thought to himself

"Now change of subject. What about girlfriend?" She asked sweetly

"What about them?" He asked looking up at her.

"How many girlfriend have you had?" She asked

Ratchet looked back at the ground and didn't answer

Ratchena gasped

"You mean not even 1?" she asked surprised

"At first it was because I was to shallow then I had no time because I was saving the galaxy and all now it's because I haven't find the right girl." He said looking down in Ratchena's eyes

Ratchena got a sick feeling deep in her stomach, but ignored it.

Back inside Clank was watching the new until he was interrupted by his Emergency pager.

"Hello." He answered it

Talwyn was on the other line.

"Clank." She said

"Talwyn are you ok?" Clank asked concerned

"I'm fine Clank, but I'm worried about you and Ratchet." She said

"Why?" Clank asked

"I don't trust that Ratchena person Clank. I know she's up to something." She said

"Like what? He asked

"I don't know, but watch your back and make sure she's not alone with Ratchet." She said

"They're outside right now." He said

"Clank!" she yelled

"They're fine." Clank reassured

"Just watch over him.. Ok?" she said

"What else do I do?" He asked

"Clank I got to go." She said

"Alright but one more thing, why don't you trust her?" he asked

"Her voice is dark and can't you hear? Every time her left floor hits the ground there's a faint clunk sound along with air pressure." She answered

"Just like a robot!" Clank said surprised at what he had just figured out.

"Talwyn out!" she said

Clank sat there shaken by the new information her got about Ratchena. He got up and looked through the sliding glass door to see Ratchet and her talking.

Back outside Ratchena stood up

"Oh well I'm tired were do I sleep?" she asked

"Oh well I'll crash on the couch and you can have my bed." He said

"Oh no I can't I'm a guest!" she said

"Ya and you get the bed." He said

Ratchet got up and Ratchena followed. He led her up stairs to his room and started to look through his closet.

"What size do you wear?" he asked

"Um" she replied

"Here try this on for size." He said as he handed her a black t-shirt and black and purple pajamas pants.

"I'll wait outside so you can change." He said turning around, but was surprised to see that she already had them on.

The pajamas fit perfectly on her.

"Well it looks like they fit." He said smiling a little

"Ya." She answered back

"Well see you in the morning." He said

Ratchet closed the door behind him and headed downstairs.

Clank was walking upstairs to go to bed.

"Night pal" Ratchet said

"Night Ratchet" Clank reapplied back.

When Ratchet was downstairs Clank put a bug under the rug outside Ratchets door.

"I'm not letting you hurt my friend." Clank whispered to himself.

And with that he went to his room and went to bed.

Well hoped you liked that now maybe the title of the story make sense now lol.

And Ratchet's childhood didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but whatever.


	7. Chapter 7

A Lombax's Past Chapter 7

Ratchet was sleeping on the couch having another nightmare.

"You fool!" Yelled Alister

Ratchet moaned as he kept hearing insults from Alister.

He was walking away from Alister again.

"This is your responsibility, you can't just walk away!" Alister yelled to him

Ratchet turned around and looked at Alister

He was about to say something, but Alister was sucked away in a dark cloud that surrounded Ratchet.

"Clank!" Ratchet called

There was no answer. The darkness swung around Ratchet faster and faster until it finally stopped.

"Ratchet." Whispered a voice

He turned around to see Ratchena. She looked horrible. Her eyes were stained with tears, she had a huge bruise on her cheek, and he fur was scruffy and bloody.

"Ratchena what happened, who did this to you?!" Ratchet asked worried

"Listen Ratchet we haven't much time! I'm not the person you think I 'am! You must get rid of me and fast!" she said shaking

"What are you talking about? What do you mean get rid of you?" he asked

She pulled out a knife. Ratchet backed away as she started walking toward him.

"Kill me!" she yelled with tears running down her cheeks

"Kill me! You, Clank, Talwyn everyone is in danger! Please kill me now!" She pleaded

Ratchet shook his head

"No! I'm not going to lose you!" He screamed

"Everyone will die!" she screamed

"How do you know?!" Ratchet asked

"Because I'll kill them." Ratchena said with a dark voice

Ratchet gasped as Ratchena walked toward him with the knife.

"Ah!" she screamed as she threw down the knife.

"Ratchet kill meeee…. Ah!" she screamed in pain as she clutched her head.

She started to laugh darkly then turned to Ratchet with Glowing red eyes.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance!" She yelled darkly

"Ah!" Ratchet yelled as he woke up on the floor.

He groaned as he climbed back up on the couch. He glanced up nervously up the stairs.

"Was she trying to tell me something or was that just a nightmare?" he asked himself

He took one more glance up stairs and went to sleep.

Up stairs Clank was having a dream. He was dreaming about Ratchet and his adventures. When they saved the Galaxy from Tachyon. Then he dreamed about when they met Talwyn. He smiled in his sleep.

"Good times." He whispered in his sleep.

The scene changed and he was now looking down at Ratchet's cold, stiff, lifeless body.

He had stab wounds all over and he was face down in a pool of his own blood.

"Ratchet" Clank chocked out

Clank kneeled down and lifted Ratchet's head up. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were closed. Clank let out a sob as he hugged his friend for the last time.

Clank placed his head closed to Ratchet as he cried.

"Ha!" Laughed a dark voice

Clank lifted his head. He had Ratchet's blood all over his face. He gently put Ratchet's body down face up and stood up.

"Where are you?!" He screamed

"Right here." Said the voice

Clank turned to see long blood fangs and claws come toward him and then…

Clank woke up.

"Oh Ratchet." Clank whispered.

Inside Ratchet's room Ratchena was also having a nightmare.

She was in Nefarious Lab. He was replacing her left arm and right leg along with other things.

"No I don't want to be alive." She moaned in her sleep.

The scene changed and she was strangling Ratchet.

"Why won't you die?!" She yelled darkly

Ratchet's eyes were rolling in his head as he gasped for air.

"Stop! Rat….chena!" Ratchet gasped

Ratchena took out her long sharp claws and started to stab Ratchet. One blow after the other until Ratchet stopped twitching and groaning. Blood was dripping on the floor creating a huge puddle. Ratchena smiled then tossed Ratchet face down in the pool his own blood. The scene changed again and now she was standing on a hill and surrounded her were bodies as far as the eye can see of people she slaughtered in cold blood.

She took a deep breath as the stench of decaying flesh filled her nostrils. She smiled as ships were burning and buildings splattered with blood. She looked down to her claws, they were dripping with blood. She licked them slowly savoring the taste.

She woke up startled,

"Oh my god." She whispered

She rolled over on her side thinking about the dream until she grew tired and fell back to sleep.

Ratchet woke up early the next day. This was odd for him because he usually slept till noon, but his nightmare about Ratchena was really bothering him.

He walked into the kitchen think about what to make everyone for breakfast.

"Clank is probably sick of Pancakes…" Ratchet thought

"He has been eating them everyday for the past month now so I guess I'll make scrambled eggs and French toast." Ratchet smiled with his idea.

He got a carton of eggs, a jug of milk, and some toast and began to make breakfast.

Upstairs Clank was sitting in bed trying to make sense of his dream. He called Ms. Cute Anastasia Bot from his Secret agency.

"Hello Agent Clank. Haven't heard fro m you in a while." She said

"Yes I know, but this is a business call I need you to do a back ground check for someone named Ratchena Argon." Clank said

She fumbled around with her computer to have it say denied.

"I'll need some more information that that I'm afraid." She said

"Ratchena Argon age 20 and she's a female Lombax." Clank said

She looked at the computer screen and fumbled around some more. She took a deep breath and looked over to clank.

"I'm sorry to say, but we got zero results." She said sadly

"Oh well that's no help." Clank said disappointed

"Since she's a Lombax all her files have probably been deleted or burned." She replied

"Who deleted them?" Clank asked

"Tachyon maybe or she's in the deceased files." She said trying to get Clank less disappointed.

"How long will that take?" Asked Clank

"10-41 Hours on accounting she's a Lombax.

"So she's either a Lombax or a new robot." Clank said to himself.

"Yes or that." She said as she over heard Clank

"Would you please look just to make sure?" Asked Clank

"Yes agent well get on it."

"Thank you and did you get my request for my…equipment" He whispered

"That should be coming right now." She answered

There was a tapping on Clanks window. He turned to see a Gadgebot with a little black suitcase in its mouth. Clank opened the window and took the suitcase.

"Thank you." He said to the Gadgebot

The Gadgebot made some wired noise then transported its self back to the Agency.

"Be careful Agent Clank and good luck with your mission." She hung up and the screen went back into Clank's chest.

Inside Ratchet's room Ratchena was staring out the window arguing with her own mind.

"I'm not going to it." The real her said in her head

"What about Rayon? You're just going to let his murder run free?" Said the evil her with her dark, cold voice

"Yes I'm." She shoot back

"How dare you!" Yelled the voice

"I really think Nefarious lied. Ratchet was only a baby when Tachyon attacked. So how did he kill Rayon?" She asked

"How did Rayon die then?!" shoot the dark voice

"I guess I didn't save him. He died with me in that burning house." She answered sadly

"What about Nefarious? You're going to let that fur ball get away with that?" Asked the voice angrily

"Yes it's his battle not mine." Ratchena answered.

She started to walk to the door to go down stairs to greet Ratchet and Clank, but before she could get to the door a extreme throbbing pain went to her head.

"You're wrong! This is our battle! I gave you a chance to have control, but since you're so useless I'll have to take over from here." Yelled the voice

Ratchena dropped down to her knees clutching her head as the pain got worse. She gripped the carpet as the pain flared once again. It finally stopped, but Ratchena felt dizzy and light headed. She tried to move her arm, but couldn't. the voice wasn't kidding when she said she'll take over. She felt her face smile as she got up, brushed her self off and went downstairs.

"Good morning." She greeted Ratchet

"Morning have a good nights sleep?" He asked

Ratchena froze for a second

"Yes." She lied smiling

"Good I'm glad." Ratchet said with a nervous smile

Clank walked through the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Ratchet and Ratchena." Clank greeted

"Morning." They said in unison

They looked at each other with surprise then burst into laughter.

Clank smiled and shook his head.

"What's for breakfast?" Clank asked

"Scrambled eggs and French toast." Answered Ratchet

"Oh not pancakes?" Asked Clank

"Nah thought you were sick of those by now." Ratchet answered

"You were right." Clank replied with a smile

Ratchet laughed

"Oh Ratchena your free to take a shower if you want." Ratchet said out of the blue

"What?" she asked with a surprise look on her face

Ratchet looked over at her

"I don't mean to sound wired, I just thought you would want one." Ratchet said looking embarrassed

"Oh no I'll love to I smell worse than a corpse!" she said giggling

Clank didn't think that was funny at all and nether did Ratchet, but they gave a nervous laugh anyways

"You just surprised me with the question. But I don't have anything to change into." She said

"You can borrow some of my stuff." Ratchet replied

"Gee thanks! I'll take one right now." She said getting up

"Ok upstairs down the hall to the right and the towels are in the cabinet above the sink." Ratchet said

"Ok thank you." She said smiling

Clank listened very closely to Ratchena's steps. He made a silent gasp as Ratchena right leg did make a faint clunk noise.

When she got to the stairs Clank listened with all his might as he heard Ratchena's leg let out a really faint sound of air pressure releasing as she bent her knee.

She finally made it to the top of the stairs and disappeared.

Clank breathed in deep. How was he supposed to tell Ratchet?

"Ratchet." Clank said sadly

"Ya pal" Ratchet replied looking up from his cooking

Clank took a deep breath

"Can I have some butter on mine?" He asked

"Sure pal." Ratchet said smiling

Clank put on a weak smile. He felt guilty for not telling Ratchet, but he knew Ratchet would be angry at him if he told him that Ratchena was a phony.

20 minutes later Ratchet finished cooking and Ratchena came downstairs wearing Ratchets black pants and a black shirt.

"Ah don't I feel better." She said sitting down with a big smile

Ratchet put down a huge plate of French toast on the table along with the pan full of scrambled eggs. Ratchena looked at it with great surprise.

"Wow um that's a lot of food." She said

"We have to do that when Ratchet's going to eat." Clank said putting syrup on his plate

Ratchena gave a confused look

"More than half of that food Ratchet's going to eat. Remember last night?" Clank asked

"Ya, but I guess I'm not used to it yet." She said smiling

They ate breakfast silently. None of them knew what to say to the other. 6 minutes later they finished Breakfast and Ratchet washed the dishes.

"Hey Ratchena want to buy some clothes?" Ratchet asked

"Yes, but I don't have any money." She replied sadly

"Don't worry I'll buy them for you." Ratchet said

"No you've given so much I can't possibly ask for more." She said

"You didn't ask I offered." Ratchet said with a sly smile

Ratchena giggled at this

"Alright then." She said

"Great. Hey Clank you want to come with us?" Ratchet asked

"Alright." Clank answered

"Wait I have to get something." She said

"Um ok" Ratchet replied as she ran upstairs

She came back with a black scarf around her head covering her face.

Ratchet and Clank were confused by this.

"I don't want any unnecessary attention" she said

They left the house and walked up the street to the mall.

Inside the mall there were tables after table of people selling items.

Ratchet and Clank were walking side by side. It wasn't long until a young cubby little Markazian wearing Lombax ears walked up to Ratchet.

"Could you sign my ears please?" Asked the little boy

"Sure." Ratchet said with a kind smile

He handed Ratchet the ears and a pen

"What's your name?" Ratchet asked

"Gorn." He said with a smile

Ratchena smiled under her scarf.

"Here you go." Ratchet said as he handed Gorn the ears.

Gorn looked down at the ears

"To my new friend Gorn from Ratchet." He read out load with a huge smile on his face

"Thank you!" he said

"Mom! Mom! Guess what!" He called

Ratchet looked behind him to see Ratchena smiling

"What?" asked Ratchet

"Nothing my new friend." She said

Ratchet smiled and they continued walking to the ladies clothes.

"We'll wait out here." Ratchet said as he handed her his credit card.

Ratchena looked nervously at the card.

"Have fun." Ratchet said

Ratchena walked inside and Ratchet and Clank waited on a bench.

"Attention all shoppers get your Ratchet ears and Tail for only 12 bolts And don't forget your Clank backpack for only 20 bolts! At the hero shop today!

Ratchet smiled and shook his head.

"It seems like only yesterday when we were on our first adventure." Ratchet said

Clank rolled his eyes

They waited for about 20 minutes when Ratchena finally walked out wearing short green shorts with a black tank top with the scarf over her head. She was carrying 2 bags full of stuff

"Sorry it took me so long, but I had to make sure they all fit." She said smiling

"Its fine, but wow you look awesome." Ratchet said smiling

Ratchena blushed, but then she squealed and her eyes started to water with pain.

"Look mommy she has a Ratchet tail to!" Said a high pitched voice

A little Markazian girl was yanking on Ratchena's tail.

"Suzan!" yelled the mother as she scooped the girl up

"I am so sorry." Apologized the mother

Ratchena turned around

"Oh it's fine kids will be kids." Ratchet said smiling

"Oh do you have kids yourself?" asked the mother

Ratchena was going to say yes, but remembered that he's dead

"No." she said sadly

"Well you would be a wonderful mother." She said

"Thanks" Ratchena whispered

"I'm sorry, but I got to go. Bye!" She said as she walked away

"Bye." Ratchena whispered

"Bye bye." The little girl said

Ratchena waved bye and smiled sadly

"Ratchena are you alright?" Clank asked Clank

"Ya I'm fine lets go." She said

"Alright, but I have to grab something first." Ratchet said

"Ya ok… Ow!" She growled and turned to see Clank with some of her fur in between his fingers.

"Sorry Ratchena, but you had mud in your fur." He said

"Oh that's ok, but next times warn me ok?" She said

"I will… oh I almost forgot I have to see Talwyn in an hour I'll see you two later." Clank said walking away.

"Alright see ya." Ratchet said

They walked over to a shop called Weapons fit for a Lombax. The wall was covered with guns and stuff Ratchena couldn't recognize. Ratchet over to the other side of the store and looked around while Ratchena looked over at the hand guns. One caught her eye. It was a small, but powerful RYNO.

Ratchena looked all around her to make sure no one was looking and used her tail to slowly picked it up and strap it on her right thigh. She then concentrated on the security cameras and the security on the gun and erased the security tape and disabled the alarm on the gun with her mind.

Ratchena knew Ratchet would buy her this weapon, but she wanted it to be a secret.

They finally left the shop and headed toward the exit.

When they got home Ratchena saw her chance to strike.

"With Clank and the others gone the other gone this should be easy." She thought

"Clank you here?" Ratchet yelled

"Huh he still must be at Talwyn's" He said

"Yep." Said Ratchena

"I better call and find out … oph." Ratchet was cut off as Ratchena Hit him in the back of the head with her gun.

Ratchet hit the floor with a thump

"Finally you shut up." She said in a dark voice

She ran upstairs and changed in her Black and Red armor.

"Talwyn was right not to trust you." Said a voice

Ratchena turned to see Clank looking angry.

"What do you mean?" she asked in her sweet voice

"I know who you are." Clank said angrily

Ratchena smiled evilly.

"Oh really?" She asked walking up to him. She squat down, her face close to his.

"Yes I know …." Clank was cut off Ratchena grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall then finally threw him down the stairs.

Clank and Ratchet were knocked out.

"Wow some heroes." She said

She pressed a red button on her amour and grabbed Clank by the neck and Ratchet by the shirt collar. Her ship landed in front of the house and she threw Ratchet and Clank in the back.

"This is so sad." She said smiling

She jumped in and activated hyper speed. Within a flash she took off with Ratchet and Clank heading to Nefarious base.

This chapter in my opinion is really weak, but any I finally finished it.


	8. Chapter 8

A Lombax's Past Chapter 8

Ratchena put her ship on auto pilot as she made her way to Nefarious's Base.

She leaned back crossing her ankles and placing them on top of the dash.

She glanced to the back seat to see Ratchet and Clank still knock out cold.

She smiled evilly.

"Approaching Nefarious's base." The ship said.

Ratchena looked out the window to see a familiar dull gray Crater looking base.

"Now landing." The ship replied

Ratchena Jumped out with Clank under her right are and Ratchet clutched in her right hand. She dragged Ratchet on the ground as she walked to the high security door.

She Scand her left wrist and the door quickly opened up.

"Welcome Ratchena." Said a robotic female voice.

Ratchena continued to drag Ratchet until she finally got to Nefarious lab were he was sitting at his desk.

"Ah Ratchena I see you've finally made it with Ratchet." He said ginning

"You sound surprise." She said as she dropped Ratchet and Clank on the ground and walked up to Nefarious and Lawrence.

"Oh no, but it did take you long enough." Nefarious replied standing up.

"I had to make sure no one was around." She replied crossing her arms.

"No matter as long as you didn't back out." Nefarious said jerkily

"Oh." Groaned Ratchet as he woke up

"Oh good Ratchet your awake." Ratchena Said in her fake sweet voice

Ratchet shook his head and stood up. He looked at Ratchena. Hurt and Anger filled his eyes.

"Ratchena why did you do it." Clank said as her woke up.

"Has there be a reason? Couldn't I just be doing this to prove how grateful I' am for Nefarious to bring me back to life?" She asked in a dark voice

Ratchet gasped. He never heard her talk in that voice before.

"So what now? What are you planning to do with me?" Ratchet asked angrily

"Oh nothing special only to kill you!" She yelled as she started to walk toward Ratchet.

Ratchet pulled out his wrench and threw it down on the ground.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Ratchet yelled

"Good." She said chuckling

"That means more fun for me!" She said as she got on all fours and lunged at Ratchet.

Ratchet ducked and Ratchena jumped right over him. She landed on the floor and quickly turned around. She ran at Ratchet again, but before she could reach Ratchet Clank ran at her and kicked her away. Clank's kick was so powerful that she slammed against the wall and hit her head. Ratchet and Clank looked at her with confusion as sparks were flying out of her head and her jaw hanged open.

"What she's a robot?" Ratchet asked hurt as he fell to his knees.

Ratchena felt dizzy as she regained control again. She snapped her head and everything went back to normal.

"Uh" She groaned

Ratchet looked up at her.

"Ratchet." She whispered

Ratchet stood up and picked up his wrench. He slowly walked up to Ratchena with his wrench held high. He was going to kill her and she knew it. She knew deep down she deserved it, but for the first time as she looked down in his emerald green eyes she had a wired felling that she seen those eye before, but were?

Ratchet was standing over her. Tears in his eye he lifted his wrench a little higher.

"Ratchet no!" Clank yelled as her tackled Ratchet.

"Clank what you are doing?!" Ratchet asked angrily.

"You can't hurt her!" Clank yelled

"And why not have you already forgotten that she's trying to kill us?!" Ratchet asked

"Because she's your mother!" Clank yelled

Ratchena's eyes really opened up for the first time.

Her eyes went wide as some of her memories came back.

She was sitting in the hospital bed holding a little new born Lombax. She looked down to see two beautiful emerald green eyes. She was laying next to Kaden she opened her eyes to see Kaden smiling sweetly at her.

She shook her head.

"Yes of course why hadn't I seen it before? You're the spit image of your father Kaden!"

"Mom?" Ratchet asked

Ratchena stood up and walked over to Ratchet cupping her hand over his check.

"My son." She said with tears in her eyes. She put down her hand and placed them on his shoulders. She smiled then grabbed him putting him in a tight hug.

Ratchet didn't hug back at first. He was still stunned about the news, but then he smiled and hugged her back.

"RATCHENA!" Nefarious yelled holding her stomach.

Ratchena gasped as Nefarious pulled out some kind of remote and pointed it at Ratchena. His face was full of rage.

"Your not bailing out that easy!" He yelled and he pushed a red button on it.

Ratchena groaned in pain as her fell to her knees clutching her head. She could hear her heart beat pound in her ears. Her body temperature accelerated. She could feel all this rage filling her body.

Ratchet gasped as he saw her golden fur turn white and her dark brown stripes turn black.

She looked up at Ratchet. She had 3 inch fangs and her eyes were glowing red.

"Ratchet." She gasped as pain pulsed through her body.

"Run!" She yelled

Ratchet backed away slowly he didn't know what to do he couldn't leave her, but if he stayed he would surly die.

A wired purple Electric flame surrounded her as her claws grew 12 inches long. Her dark blood red hair turned black. Finally she stopped moving. She sat in the middle of the floor with her head down.

"Mom?" Ratchet asked as he slowly walked up to her

"Mom?" He asked again

He got close to her and then she flung her head up and hissed with her fangs bearing.

Ratchet ran at Nefarious and started to wrestle the button away from him.

"No!" Nefarious yelled as Ratchet finally got the button

Ratchet pointed the button at Ratchet who was walking towards him.

Ratchet pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"What the?" He asked ask he frequently pressed the button

"Nefarious!" Ratchet growled angrily.

Ratchet turned around to find that Nefarious and Lawrence were gone.

Ratchet was then talked on the ground.

He was flipped over to see Ratchena on top of him.

"You die now!" She yelled laughing

She grabbed him by the neck and shook him fiercely. She stopped but only to slap him across the face.

"Ah!" Ratchet yelled

Ratchena laughed even louder and smashed Ratchet's head against the ground.

Blood slowly dripped out of Ratchet's mouth.

Ratchena smiled then got her claws and placed them on Ratchet's chest. He claws went through his amour as she slowly cut his chest leaving 3 long claw marks. Blood slowly came to the surface and dripped on the floor. She then placed her claws on his throat, but then out of know were Clank talked her off of Ratchet. They fumbled on the ground. Rolling over one another until finally Ratchena managed to get on to of Clank and with her right had over his throat and using her left hand slugged him in the face over and over again.

Just as she was about to plant the next blow Clank whispered something.

"What that? I think I knocked the speech right out of you." She said smiling

"Ratchena try to fight it! Don't let it control you!" He pleaded

Ratchena's face expression relaxed as her fur started to go back to normal.

"Yes that's it." Clank encouraged smiling

The electric flame was going away to.

She started to get off Clank until…. BANG!

A gun was shot and Ratchena screamed in pain as blood gushed out of her right arm. She clutched her arm and her fur turned back to Black and white and the flame came back.

"Talwyn run!" Clank yelled

Ratchena looked to her right to see Talwyn standing there.

"You!" Ratchena growled angrily

Ratchena ran at her on all fours claws out, ready to cut her open.

Ratchena was getting closer to Talwyn she jumped to her, but then she was pushed to the ground. She quickly got up to see Ratchet leaning on his wrench, breathing heavily, and trying to stop the blood from draining from his chest.

"Your still alive?" She asked chuckling

"Well not for long." She said walking toward him

"Oh no you don't." Said a voice

Before she knew it she was lifted up from the ground and someone was trying to squeeze the air out of her. She turned to see Quark.

"Why are.. you not… losing breath?" Asked Quark his face growing red as he was squeezing as hard as he could.

Ratchena started to laugh as she looked back at Quark.

"I'm not weak." She said smiling

"Huh?" asked Quark confused

Ratchena looked away shaking her head laughing

She then turned her head back at him her eyes now glowing a darker red and hissed.

"Ah!" Quark yelled as he dropped her and ran out the door.

Ratchena landed on the floor in a spider-man landing position. She got up.

"So where were we?" she asked

"Self destruct in 60 seconds." Said the computer

"Oh already? I was just having fun." Ratchena said

"Quark must have activated the security system!" Talwyn yelled

Then out of an explosion blew up and Ratchena hit the ceiling and then the floor.

"Mom!" Ratchet yelled as he started to run to her.

Ratchena's fur was going back to normal again and the flame disappeared.

She shook her head and looked at Ratchet. Her eyes were back to the normal Light blue, then something else exploded and she flew out the window.

She grabbed hold of the edge with her claws, but they were slowly going back to her short, dull claws. Her right hand slipped and now she was hanging 30,000 feet above the ground with only her left hand to help.

She wanted to scream for help, but she knew she didn't deserve it.

"I almost killed my son and his friends." She thought to herself.

She looked up to her left hand and started to purposely lose her grip.

"Ah!" She yelped as the metal on the edge started to give in.

"Mom!" Ratchet yelled

Ratchena looked up to see Ratchet ran to her.

"Ratchet! Look out!" She yelled.

Ratchet stopped as the roof fell down in front of him.

The roof hit something that activated another explosion and Ratchena was blown off the edge.

She was falling at incredible speed. She felt some of her real ribs snapped from the pressure of the air.

"Ah!" She yelled in pain

"Ok don't panic you're just falling down 30'000 feet." She said to herself

"Come on think!" She told herself

Automatically she spread her arms and some Robo wings popped out.

She winced in pain as the Robo wing in her right arm cut through her flesh to come out.

She slowly started to slow down.

Her breathing started to go back to normal as relieve went through her body.

"Ok I'll make it." She said to herself smiling

"AHHHH! RATCHENA!" Screamed Nefarious

"Oh Sh…" She said

She looked up to see Nefarious and Lawrence standing on the roof ready to get in the escape pod.

"You unless Lombax!" He yelled angrily

He pulled out his gun and before Ratchena could do anything he shot at her and shot a hole in her right Robo wing.

"AHhh!" She screamed in pain as she spun in a circle faster and faster until the wing was ripped out of her arm. She heard a loud snap and more pain pierced through her arm.

Blood gushed out from under her arm. Her vision was going blurry. She was turned on her back and she saw a dark figure then it went black.

Hoped you guys liked that one I thought I did pretty good with this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A Lombax's Past Chapter 9

Ratchena woke up she heard voices all around her. She kept her eyes closed she was too weak to open them. She tried to figure out what the voices were saying. The voices sounded deep and slow. It took to much energy to find out what they were saying. She also heard a beeping noise. Every 3 seconds there was a beep noise. Ratchena then knew she was at a hospital.

"Mom." Said a voice that could only be Ratchet's

Ratchena wanted to answerer, but she was just too tired, but she did manage to whisper.

"You called me Mom."

She woke up again not remembering when she fell asleep again. The only sound she could hear was the beeping noise. She slowly opened her eyes, but only to close them back up when she saw a blinding light. She tried again this time her eyes adjusted to the lights and she was staring up at a white tile wall.

She tried to move her right arm, but pain tingled through her arm. She looked over at her arm to see that it was in a bloody sling.

She tried to move her left arm, but then she felt something. She quickly looked over to see Ratchet's hand over hers and his head laying on the bed fast asleep.

Ratchena smiled.

"He's so beautiful." She whispered to herself

She looked down at her feet to see that Clank was sitting at the edge of the bed holding on to her foot fast asleep. And sitting in the chairs at the end of the bed was Talwyn and Quark.

Ratchena felt a jolt of guilt go through her stomach, but before she could dwell on it for long she heard Ratchet groan.

She looked over to see her son open his eyes. He rubbed them and then looked at Ratchena.

"Mom you're up!" He said smiling

"Clank! Wake up!" Ratchet said shaking the little robot.

Clank woke up and saw that Ratchena was awake.

"Ratchena." He said smiling

"Hi guys." She said weakly as tears of happiness swelled in her eyes.

"Mom are you alright?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"Nothing son just that I remember when you were born how I just couldn't wait for you to talk so you could call me mom." She said smiling but, then her smile vanished as She looked down at Ratchet's chest saw the bandages on his chest.

"How did I get here?" Ratchena asked

"I'll tell you later, but for now lets just make sure your ok." Ratchet said

"Hey there." Said a friendly voice

Ratchena looked over to see Talwyn and Quark standing on the right side of her.

Ratchena looked down as more guilt was plastered all over her face.

Talwyn put her hand over Ratchena's shoulder.

"Please don't feel bad. You were being controlled you couldn't stop what you were doing." Talwyn said kindly

Tears swelled in Ratchena's eyes.

There was a slight knock on the door.

Ratchena quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up.

"Hi my name is nurse Cling,." Said a 6 foot robot nurse holding a pink foam tray of bandages and antibiotics.

She had bright yellow eyes and red lips. Her hair was purple and pulled back in a ponytail.

"I'm afraid I will have everyone to leave unless your family so we can change those filthy bandages.

Ratchena looked down at her bloody sling and nodded her head in agreement.

The nurse smiled kindly.

"Oh alright we'll see you later ok." Said Talwyn kindly

Ratchena smiled as Talwyn, Quark, and Clank left the room.

The nurse closed the door and walked over to Ratchena's right arm and sat down in the doctor's chair.

She started to slowly take apart the sling.

"So why did they have to leave?" Ratchena asked confused

"Oh you'll see." She said as she continued to unwrap Ratchena's arm.

The nurse finished unwrapping Ratchena's arm to reveal her injury.

From her elbow to her knuckles were assents of bone and torn bloody flesh.

The stench was unbearable. It smelled like a dead animal.

Ratchena stared down at her arm. Shook her head slightly.

"How did this happen?" She asked as the nurse started to clean Ratchena's injury.

"Well when your Robo wing got torn out it sliced over your arm and your arm caught on fire." Ratchet said

"Why didn't I feel any of that?" Ratchena asked stunned.

"We've been trying to figure that out for over a week." Said the nurse.

"Wait over a week? What does that mean?" Ratchena asked.

"Mom you've been here for 3 weeks." Ratchet said

"How did I heal so fast and What about my Robo wings? Do I still have those?" Ratchena asked

"Don't worry we fixed up all up. Now when you used those they won't slice you open and we don't know why." The nurse replied

"Oh uh.." Ratchena said

"And were done." The nurse said getting up

"Thank you." Ratchena said.

"But we still need to weigh you and see how tall you are." She added

"Oh alright then." Ratchena said.

Ratchena got up and almost fell down, but caught herself on the bed. She wobbled her way to the scale across the room. She stepped on and the nurse wrote it down.

"Alright 96 and a half pounds." The nurse said out load

The nurse then took out a measuring tape from her pocket and measured Ratchena.

"5 feet 4 inches." She said and without another word the nurse left the room and Ratchet and Ratchena were alone.

Ratchena wobbled back to her bed and climbed in.

Ratchet handed Ratchena 2 pieces of folded drown paper.

"What this?" She asked

"I found it on the ground after Nefarious base was destroyed." Ratchet said

Ratchena looked down at the paper and slowly unfolded it.

Her eyes went wide as she saw some diagrams of parts of her that was replaced with some scribbles next to them.

It showed her left ear and that half of her skull.

Ratchena squinted at the small scribble to make out words.

20x better hearing she made out.

Her left eye: Night vision and aim.

Her fangs: Indestructible

Her Left arm: 12 inch hook blades and lefts up to 500 pounds

This also showed where the strange Electric flame came from.

There was a small, but powerful generator in her wrist that created this

Her left hand: Crushing grip, Claws (Indestructible) …

The rest was also smudged.

Her right hand fingers: Claws and crushing grip.

Her right leg: Push up to 50 tons and ….

This angered Ratchena a little as this was also smudged

Her left foot: …

This was burnt off.

Ratchena flipped the paper over to see a diagram of her a again, but this time from behind.

It showed her ear again and her skull.

Her Robo wings.

Her spine: Helps with balance, lifts to 200 pounds, and 12 inch chainsaw blades.

Her tail: Lifts up to 300 pounds

Ratchena put that paper down and looked at the other.

This one showed her bones and organs that were replaced.

It showed the left side of her brain and the 3 controlling chips.

Left side of brain: Built in computer, GPS, and Control any computer, TV, ect.

Her jaw: Crush anything.

Throat: Mimic any noise/voice

Her rib cage/ribs: Indestructible

Heart: 90% Replaced, No remorse, guilt, or love

Fur: Able to change color and length, can heal back together, and Armor cover.

She turned the paper over to see nothing, but a blank side.

She sighed.

"I guess all I' am is a death bot." She said sadly looked down

"You're wrong." Ratchet said

"What?" She asked looking up

"Your not a death bot. The doctors removed those chips, but…" he trailed off

"But what?" Ratchena asked

"The chips were shattered so they got as much as they could, but they can't find this one piece. So the only way you could become that monster is when you trigger that chip " Ratchet explained

"How do I do that?" Ratchena asked eager

"When you get angry." Ratchet said

Ratchena had a worried look on her. How was she supposed to control her anger?

"Hey Ratchena." Said a sweet voice

Ratchena looked over at the door to see Talwyn

Ratchena smiled

"I don't think you and Quark got a proper interdiction." Clank said as he got up on the bed and sat next to Ratchena.

Ratchena looked over at Quark who seemed nervous.

Ratchena then tried out the computer in her head and looked up Quark.

"Oh president Quark!" Ratchena said smiling at the thought of her meeting a President, but as she got more information about Quark she frowned.

"How did you know I was president?" Quark asked crossing his arms

Ratchena had figured out Quark. He was a want-a-be hero that took credit for Ratchet and Clank's actions. He was also a coward.

Ratchena wanted to tell him this, but then felt pity on him. If he did all of this just for fam then she better not make him feel worse.

"Oh, but only a fool would not see that you are the bravest, the sweetest, most greatest person in history." Ratchena said

Quark uncrossed his arms and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Yep that's me." Quark said pointing at himself

Ratchet had a surprised look on his face. Ratchena winked at him and Ratchet's surprised look vanished.

"Oh mom I almost forgot." Ratchet said as he grabbed something from under the bed.

Ratchena looked over the bed in curiosity.

Ratchet placed a long object wrapped in brown paper on her lap.

"I found it locked behind glass and thought it had to be yours." He said

Ratchena looked down at the object then back at Ratchet.

"Go on." He said

Ratchena started to rip the paper off and saw a familiar Black and Dark Purple design.

She then ripped the rest of the paper away and gasped. In her lap was her wrench from a long time ago.

She saw writing on the side of her wrench and as she read it she smiled.

"What does it say?" ratchet asked

"It says to my dearest. May you always be protected. Love, Kaden" She replied smiling

"You know how to read Lombax?" Talwyn asked surprised

"Yes I can read and write." Ratchena said surprised at this question

"Well that's great you can help us out!" Talwyn said

"Help you with what?" Ratchena asked

"Help us find the Lombax's of course! A long time ago we found some Lombax books and diaries, but none of us could read them and we believe one of them might contain a clue." Talwyn said

Ratchena thought about it then she looked over at Ratchet

"He's been alone all his life, not knowing anything about us. I'm their only hope." She thought and then she looked over at Talwyn and nodded her head.

Talwyn took a breath of relief.

Ratchet leaned back and smiled.

Clank patted Ratchena on the shoulder.

"Hey how did you know Ratchet was my son?" Ratchena asked

"Remember when I snatched some of your fur? Well I went back to the house and made a DNA test. I wanted to make sure you were a Lombax and the results came back positive and it showed Child and Mother Relationship." Clank explained

Ratchena smiled

"So when can I leave this place?" Ratchena asked

"The doctor said whenever you want." Ratchet said smiling

"Good because I want out now." Ratchena said crawling out of bed.

Ratchena got up and almost fell down.

"Whoa I got ya." Ratchet said as he kept her from falling. He grabbed her wrench and handed it to her so she could use it like a crutch.

"Here." Talwyn said as she handed Ratchena some light green shorts and a black tank top.

Ratchena smiled

"Thanks." She said as she walked into the bathroom to change.

She was a little wobbly as it took much effort to left up her right leg.

Within 2 minutes Ratchena walked out ready to go.

"Her mom I'll help." Ratchet said as he got under her arm and helped to stand up.

"Thanks son." She said as she put her wrench on her back.

They got to the front desk and Ratchet signed her out.

With Clank, Talwyn, and Quark behind them they made their way to the front door.

They opened up the door to have all these flashing lights blind them.

"Ratchet! Hey Ratchet!" Someone yelled

Ratchena opened her eyes to see all these reporters and news cameras surrounding them.

Ratchena turned her head away and put her ears down.

"Ratchet is I true that you're the proud new father of a baby girl?!" Asked a reporter.

"No!" Ratchet yelled as they pushed their away through the crowd.

"Ratchet is that your girlfriend?!" asked another reporter

"No." Ratchet said as they continued to push through

Ratchena looked down and hid her face with her hair.

"Miss! Miss! What's your name?" A reporter asked

Ratchena didn't reply.

"Hey is she a Lombax?!" Asked one of the reporters.

"Na she can't be look at that tail!" Another said

One of the reporters grabbed her tail.

"Ow!" Ratchena yelped as she wrapped her tail around her leg.

"Hey!" Ratchet yelled angrily

"Come on Ratchet lets go." Ratchena whispered.

Ratchet, Ratchena, and Clank finally got to Ratchet's ship. Ratchet jumped in the drivers seat as Clank sat in the middle. Ratchena used all her strength to climb in the ship, but she finally manage to get in and Ratchet took off.

Ratchena let out a breath of relief.

"Wait what about Talwyn and Quark?" She asked

"There bring your ship home of course." Clank said with a smile

"Home?" She asked

"Well with us." Clank said

Ratchena shook her head.

"I can't do that." She said

"Why not." Ratchet asked

"I can't live with you. Where would you sleep?" She asked

"Well that's a surprise." Ratchet said smiling at her.

Ratchena was confused, but didn't say more.

She looked out the window to see the stars and planets pass by.

She started to ask herself questions

"Where are the Lombax's? How much did I miss over the years? What ever happened to Tachyon? Where is Alister and Kaden?" She asked these questions over and over like the answer would come to her until she finally fell asleep.

"Mom wake up." Ratchet said as he gently shook her.

Ratchena opened her eyes.

"Were home." Ratchet said kindly

Ratchena climbed out of the ship. It was dark and cold. They walked in to the house. Everything looked the same.

"Mom up here." Ratchet said

Ratchet was already up the stairs.

"What's he so excided about?" She asked Clank

"I promised him I wouldn't tell." Clank replied with a chuckle

Ratchena made her way upstairs until she finally got up there.

"Ratchet." She called

"In here mom." He answered

Ratchena saw an open door between Ratchet's and Clank's room.

"I don't remember that." She said to herself

She walked in and gasped. It was a huge room with a walk in closet on the right, a desk in the middle of the closet and the other room ageist the wall, a king size bed on the left ageist the wall , a huge window with a wonderful view of the city was by the bed, and a balcony. The walls were painted a lovely purple with beautiful flowers of all colors painted on.

Above her bed was written Ratchena in beautiful letters surrounded by leaves and flowers.

"Oh my... It's beautiful." She said

"Mom." Ratchet called from inside the other room.

Ratchena walked in to discover that this was a huge luxury bathroom.

The walls were painted light blue and their were waves and pink seashells painted on the wall.

The sink was to the left and was made with a beautiful black marble and the mirror over it. The mirror had a white golden color frame with more seashells with orange and purple starfish as the faucet formed a shape of a fish as the hot and cold handles formed the shape of coral.

The shower/bath was across the room and was white with waves painted on the bottom. The tile by the shower formed a beautiful sunset with the birds fling and the sea under the sun. the shower nozzle formed a shape of an octopus as the faucet once again was a fish as was the hot and cold handles.

Ratchet was leaning ageist the wall smiling.

"So how do you like it?" He asked

"Oh it's lovely, but didn't this cost you a fortune?" She asked

"Na I have a friend who's a Plummer." Ratchet said smiling

Ratchena looked confused.

"It's a long story." Ratchet replied

"How did you know I love the ocean and gardens?" she asked

"Well really the Plummer suggested it." Ratchet said

"Well he was right." She said smiling

That night Talwyn brought over Chinese food for dinner.

It had to be the best time for Ratchena. They all laughed and talked about Ratchet and Clank's adventures.

She even enjoyed listening to Quark's stories (even though they were far fetched) Ratchena still listened and pretended to be amazed.

After dinner Talwyn and Quark left and Ratchet, Clank, and Ratchena turned in for the night.

"Night guys." She said

"See you in the morning Mom." Ratchet said

"Good night Ratchena." Clank said.

Ratchena walked into her room and got dressed and climbed into bed. She wasn't exactly tired so she started to think as she looked out the window to see the lit up city.

"What am I going to do with this memory thing? How am I going to control my temper?" she asked herself

"Well the best thing to do is to just worry about one thing at a time. And right now I should just worry about Ratchet and his friends." She thought

And with that she fell asleep.

Sorry it took me so long to finish this last chapter, but I have been so busy with school.

I'm thinking about making this a series, but who knows I might change my mind.

So anyway hoped you liked my story and Thank You for all your supporting reviews!


End file.
